Seduction
by river of the sand
Summary: AU SasuSaku one-shot. Sakura wasn't expecting this. She returned to Konoha for revenge, pure and simple. But running into Sasuke again is not helping. Why is it the man she's supposed to hate has instead stolen her heart? Rated M for a reason.


**Author's Notes: AU SasuSaku one-shot. And yes, there's lemon. ;)  
>I was working on my other stories when this one burrowed into my head, got comfortable, and refused to go away. It's the result of a frustrated muse, who has had enough of me ignoring it. ;)<br>Anyway, Sakura's more jaded here than in the canon, but hopefully it's not off-putting. It's not as bad as it sounds, really. Also, I'm not deliberately bagging on anyone here, it's just that someone has to fill each role. **

**It's for a good cause, I promise! Oh, and one more thing: Sakura and co., are all 18 years old. That includes Temari – not accurate, but important for the story.  
>Read, love, and review! :)<strong>

This story is from both Sakura and Sasuke's POV.

'**Inner Sakura' – bold font.**

~Sakura's POV~

Everyone knew I had always been in love with Sasuke Uchiha. Even _he_ had noticed. But when my parents died on my tenth birthday, and old, smelly grandparents had come to Konoha to take custody of me, I had been forced to move away. It was the worst day of my life, standing in the hot sun, watching as my grandparents accepted money, and handed over the majority of my parent's possessions to some strangers in a last minute garage sale. And then of course, they loaded their car with the few remaining possessions of mine that I was allowed to bring along and we were off.

I had never been more miserable to move to Tokyo and even lost contact with all of my _supposed_ friends.

Ino Yamanaka would see these events as victorious in _her_ pursuit of Sasuke – what a slut; we were only ten years old after all, the _pig_. Still, she was never one to let a simple fact like her age get in the way of being the shameless fan girl that she was.

And the rest of my "_friends_", well, I knew I could be a handful, but for them not to even see me off, or return my calls? It made me cry, thinking no-one would miss me. Leaving Konoha and staring back at the empty road as the tears streamed down my face, I remember never feeling more unhappy, or more angry. I wanted to run back in there and demand an answer and to scream at Ino, who I was sure was behind this. She was the queen at gossiping and scheming, so yes, she could very well have convinced everyone not to come out to see me off.

But as time went on, and I started a new life in Tokyo, another question occurred to me. Why weren't they answering my phone calls, or returning my mail? Not once did any of them think to keep communing with me, and I had counted several of them to be as good as best friends. What could I have possibly have done to deserve that?

So, when I returned to Konoha eight years later to attend the prestigious Konohamaru University, I wasn't looking to hook up with any of my old friends. My grandparents had _finally_ passed away, and I was using the money they'd left me to pay for my tuition fees. _Everybody_ in Tokyo that I had called a friend came to see me off, and I received several text messages before I'd even arrived in Konoha, checking to see how I was. _That _was friendship. But there was another reason I had come here.

Sasuke Uchiha.

I had heard that he was dating Ino Yamanaka, and I was determined to tear him away from the conniving, blonde haired _pig_, if only to humiliate them both. I knew that when I saw Ino again, she would be waiting to rub it in my face that she was with Sasuke and perhaps piss me off with the details of their sex life. I had only one thing going for me in my desire to outdo her – I had recently appeared in a prestigious magazine as a part of my photography class in Tokyo High and subsequently did a photo shoot to promote the institution. The photographer had had a crush on me and made an offer to turn me into a star. Tempting as it was, I doubted he was good enough in the sack for me to waste my time on him on a future that traditionally shaky. Besides, modelling wasn't my passion.

Still, I had a decent pay check off of that photo shoot, and with the hope of finding a part-time photography job here in Konohamaru, I secured an apartment that was affordable enough for a _suffering_ artist.

I dumped my bag on the queen sized bed in the furnished apartment and stared out the glass window at the night sky, anticipating the _interesting_ day waiting for me tomorrow.

X X X

"Sakura, is that you?"

I was on my way to the university administration office early so that I didn't find myself still waiting for my class schedule once classes had begun. At the sound of the voice half echoing off the walls in this hallway, I turned around to find myself face to face with none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

That blonde hair, those strange marks on his face, and unruly grin on his face – it _had_ to be him. If there was anyone that I would've believed would keep in touch with me, when every-one else refused, it would be Naruto. So he was on my list of top five people I hated the most. After all, he'd had a crush on me all those years ago, according to him, and the way he acted around me, so why let Ino convince him to never speak to me again?

I forced a smile to my face nonetheless. If he knew I hated him, he wouldn't trust me. He wasn't one of the people I was looking to revenge on, but if offered up an opportunity, I would use him in order to exact that vengeance.

A raging fire of hate boiled beneath the surface as I responded to him. "Yeah Naruto, how are you?"

'**Play nice. (cheeky grin) He suspects nothing.'**

His smile was forced, it _had_ to be. "You look so grown up, but somehow the same. I saw your magazine shoot."

This surprised me. Why would he care? "Really? I didn't take you for the photography type."

He chuckled, almost nervously. "I'm not. I saw the shoot spread when Shikamaru was looking at it. I recognised you immediately of course."

"You did huh?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "Who could forget you, right?"

'**Really, you dick, then why have you refused to talk to me for eight years?'**

I smirked at him and he chuckled. "You must be getting offers for men's magazines," he said excitedly.

"Don't go getting hopeful that I'm going to pose naked for one of those low-life publications," I said, more harshly than I intended.

He hesitated, and then dived back in. "Well, anyway, I'm having a party this Saturday, at Sasuke-teme's place in the Uchiha mansion. Interested?"

I thought about that. It was five days away, so sure. It gave me plenty of time. I nodded. "That would be nice, Naruto."

He visibly relaxed. "Okay, bring your own alcohol though. Teme's parents have a rule about that in their house."

"Can I ask," I started, and he raised his eyebrows. "Why aren't you having it at your place?"

He shrugged. "Teme insisted; won't tell me why. Maybe he's planning something."

'_Like me.'_

'**No, not like us, but it's the perfect opportunity, numb nuts.'**

'_Right.'_

"Nothing you don't deserve, I'm sure."

The voice startled the both of us. I was not surprised to see Sasuke Uchiha, but I was also not entirely prepared for it either. My heart started pounding, but luckily my face was impassive, my skin not feeling remotely flushed.

'**You mean all that planning has paid off, don't you? (sarcastic) Thank you inner Sakura, I'm so fucking ****grateful****, inner Sakura…'**

'_Fine__; thank you for the idea, inner Sakura.'_

**(grumbles) 'You're welcome, I suppose.'**

Looking even more gorgeous than I had imagined, Sasuke had grown into quite the hottie. That dark hair was spiky, those eyes even darker, and that stare… He stared at me impassively, his eyes taking in my appearance, and probably wondering why I was back, I suppose. Either way, his gaze was incredibly intimidating. I didn't look away however, determined not to falter in this first test of my fortitude. I was looking to humiliate both him and Ino beyond repair yes, but a part of me still wanted Sasuke, in the same way I wanted him eight years ago – except now it was x-rated. His well toned body demanded the upgrade.

Seemingly deciding he had _looked_ enough, Sasuke sighed. "Sakura, it's been awhile."

'**Eight years, idiot.'**

'_Shut up!'_

'**Huh?'**

I nodded my head, equally calm and detached. "Sasuke."

Naruto was watching the exchange like a surprised child, bobbing on his heels and wide eyed. But he said nothing.

"You've changed," Sasuke said. Did he mean in appearance or demeanour?

I nodded again. "Yes, I have. In _every_ way."

He raised his eyebrows at me, and round one went to me. I was determined to make him think I was cool and collected. But he didn't respond to my statement, and continued to stare at me. I blinked heavily, wanting to shift uncomfortably, but forced myself to imitate his natural composure. It was a contest of wills, and eventually, Sasuke turned away from me to address Naruto.

"What are you doing here dobe? You were supposed to wait for me by my locker."

Naruto instantly flared up. "I'm not your _dog_, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke growled. "Don't add that suffix to my name!"

Naruto smirked. "Sasuke-teme or Sasuke-kun: take your pick."

"Just Sasuke."

"No, you're not _just_ Sasuke," Naruto said, now sounding serious. "You're _super_ Sasuke! You have to have a suffix; teme or kun?"

"You could always choose chan," I said, thinking out loud.

Naruto cackled. "Good one Sakura!"

I gave Sasuke an indifferent smirk and he looked ready to pummel something. "_Fine_," he said to the blonde haughtily, then took a deep breath to calm himself. "Teme it is. Let's go."

"See ya round Sakura!" Naruto called and I smiled at him, sparing him a small sign of emotion.

'**Shouldn't have done that, now Sasuke will never sleep with us.'**

'_You mean __me__.'_

'**Pfft.'**

X X X

~Sasuke's POV~

Well this was an interesting turn of events. Sakura Haruno, after all these years, had returned to Konoha. While it had been shocking, seeing her in the northern hallways of Konohamaru University, and talking to the _dobe_ of all people, it was surprisingly good too. I haven't thought of her much over these years, in fact, probably never, but who would've guessed she'd turn out to be so… _beautiful_. She certainly had blossomed, with those hips, those breasts, soft but stubborn lips and that "calm before the storm" stare of hers.

The man in me couldn't help but notice, but exactly _what_ had she meant by having changed in every way? And then there was her attitude. She was so distant, yet there was definitely emotion there. That stare she had given me well, it seemed like she was trying to stare me down. Everyone knew I could be intimidating when I stared at someone, but she had taken it to a whole other level. It was intense, and slightly disturbing. Who the _hell_ had she become when she moved to Tokyo?

I sighed, following Naruto to our lockers and wishing I could go back and ask the pinkette what she was doing in Konoha. I would've never thought someone in her position would come back. Didn't she know how many people here hated her? It was all Ino's doing, I knew, but still, eight years of severe dislike didn't just go away. Some people were bitter to the very end, as though they never had any intention of leaving high school.

I suppose, if Sakura wanted revenge, I wouldn't blame her. But nothing in her demeanour indicated to me that she was after this, let alone that she knew that Ino had spread those malicious lies about her, intercepted people's mail and even went as far as forging Sakura's handwriting to make people think those spiteful letters were genuine. Yeah, my girlfriend was a nasty _bitch_, but I was only with her because she was so _fucking_ good in bed. Probably the only person I knew for sure that was or would ever be glad to see Sakura, would be Naruto. He still had a crush on her, despite everything.

I ignored the dobe as I rummaged through my locker. Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, and Kiba Inuzuka sauntered up to us and Naruto blurted out the "good news".

"Guess what," he said, "Sakura's back!"

"Sakura?" Kiba looked confused.

Naruto nodded his head enthusiastically. "And she's enrolling here, with us."

All of my friends from high school had come to Konohamaru University, and Sakura's transfer here was a whole week into the semester, but hardly too late. Kiba continued to look confused, Shikamaru nodded his head thoughtfully, and Shino just stood there, like he always did – unconcerned and quiet.

"Come on Kiba!" Naruto whined. "You remember Sakura Haruno!"

"Pink hair," the blonde tried to jog his memory, "green eyes, and nasty temper."

Still, Kiba couldn't place her. Maybe it was true what the rumours said about him after all.

I sighed. "She left eight years ago, when her parents died," I said nonchalantly. "You once asked her if you could finger her at a party."

Naruto made a face at Kiba. "Really? We were only ten, teme!"

"Dogs mature quicker than people," I deduced.

Kiba balled his fists, opening his mouth to show the fangs that had earned him this _canine_ reputation. "Shut the fuck up Sasuke!"

"Do you remember her now, Kiba?" Shino asked softly.

Standing next to him, Shikamaru groaned softly. _He_ remembered her, it seemed.

Kiba scratched his head. "I think so. Wasn't she the one that poured juice all over that birthday girl that one time?"

"No," Shikamaru drawled. "That was Ino."

I chuckled. "Sakura was the birthday girl, Kiba. And Ino did it several times at the same party."

Naruto frowned at my carefree recollection of that day. "And how do _you_ remember it so well, teme? Oh right, Ino keeps reminding you."

"Dude," I said, "chill. I was just saying."

Kiba frowned at Naruto. "Yeah Naruto, that Sakura chick is a _bitch_. Don't defend her."

Naruto balled his fists, emulating Kiba's earlier angst toward me. "And you're a _mongrel_, Kiba!"

The bell rang and I slammed my locker shut. Naruto and Kiba continued to glare at each other and, glancing at the fury on my best friend's face, I decided to help the blonde knucklehead out.

"Kiba," I said, "think about it. Sakura was _leaving_ Konoha, so why would she bother writing _you_ a letter to tell you that you should be put down because your whole family has fleas?"

Kiba narrowed his eyes. "If I was going to write a letter like that, I would do so knowing the person couldn't reach me anymore, for payback."

I scoffed as Naruto grinned appreciatively at me. "Yeah, and only _you_ would be stupid enough to then sign your own name, _baka_."

X X X

~Sakura's POV~

I was at my locker all of ten seconds before a strange girl approached me and started up a conversation. I could tell she wasn't popular, considering her choice in clothes, but when she started to talk her voice was strong and assertive, like she spent her school hours bossing around the less fortunate. I was no bully, not really, but somehow, the realisation that this girl might be, made me smile inwardly.

"So," the white haired girl said and I forced myself to listen. "You're the new girl, Sakura Haruno, right?"

I nodded. Her hair was even stranger than mine. She smiled, but there was no emotion on her face.

'_I like this girl,' _I thought. She was very similar to me.

"I had a friend once called Sakuma," she said. "My name is Kunami Amanara, by the way."

I nodded again.

"I take it you're not much of a talker," she observed. "That's alright. Most people here will appreciate that. You look like you know how to handle yourself, are you taking on any sports for your major?"

"No," I said.

She raised her eyebrows at me. "You're not very expressive either, or a team player." She seemed to make up her mind about something. "I like you. What's your first class today?"

"Psychology," I said.

"Is it your major?"

I shook my head, not volunteering any information. She seemed to like this. But other than wanting to be able to claim to have at least one friend while I was here, I'd also decided in that moment to keep this _detached_ Sakura going because it was the most comfortable for me. The majority of my friends back in Tokyo respected that I preferred my privacy. Talking about myself was just so _strange_ to me.

Kunami seemed to have also perfected her own impassive expression. "Okay, I can see you're going to be difficult. I like a challenge. Look for me in the lunch hall, okay?"

I sighed and nodded my head in agreement. This smile on her face seemed slightly more genuine. "See you there, Sakura."

I only had Photography and Psychology classes to go to today, and Photography was my life. I kept my camera equipment in my carry bag, not wanting to leave it just lying around in my locker. In my psyche class, I sat next to a buxom blonde who introduced herself as Temari Sabaku. She seemed vaguely familiar and sure enough, knew my name before I'd had a chance to properly introduce myself.

"My brother Gaara had a huge crush on you back in the day," she explained. "And I caught him staring at your magazine photos." She chuckled.

I smiled slightly. I had no idea who Gaara was, but played along anyway. Temari seemed nice enough.

'**Stop that ****pinky****; we're not here to socialize.'**

'_Sure I am.'_

'**How's that then?'**

'_Oh, use your brain, idiot.'_

**(pokes tongue) 'Fuck you. Of course she could be useful, but not everyone at this ****stupid**** school is gonna be so fucking handy, so keep your mind on the task girly.'**

'_You __are__ my mind.'_

'**Exactly.'**

Huh? Sometimes I felt like I was going to mind fuck myself. It was getting increasingly disturbing.

I left the classroom and an hour before lunch time I decided to check out the facilities in the photography classroom. The dark room was empty and I familiarised myself with the place. Everything was updating to digital these days, but these dark rooms were still going strong, at least for the _serious_ photographer.

I went to the lunch hall, and was surprised by the stares I got. Okay, I was probably the only girl in miles with pink hair, but stare worthy? I shivered involuntarily at the attention. Kunami Amanara waved me over after I had bought my lunch and I joined her group. I didn't recognise any of their faces but a few names stuck out. They were all avid Uchiha haters, apparently.

'_I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing that I sat down here then.'_

'**Definitely bad. Get off your ass, now.'**

'_I'm comfortable.'_

'**Pfft. Fine, let's get what information we can and then jump Sasuke, okay?'**

'_He has a girlfriend.'_

'**So?'**

'_So, he's probably faithful. I can't just jump him in front of the whole school. Don't be stupid.'_

'**Follow him into an empty room or something.'**

I sighed deeply. _'Unless you have something constructive to add, GO AWAY!'_

My _inner_ fell silent and I looked up at the sound of giggling. Sasuke Uchiha had entered the lunch hall. And Naruto was alongside him, along with several other guys I barely recognised. Shino, Shikamaru and… the boy with the canines was familiar, but I couldn't place the name.

"Oh," Kunami noticed where I was looking. "_That_ is Sasuke Uchiha. He's the world's largest snob. He's popular and a male slut."

I whipped my head around to look at her. "Slut?"

She shrugged. "That's what I heard. He sleeps around behind his girlfriend's back and she's too stupid to notice."

A brunette chuckled. "Serves her right for thinking a guy like _that_ could ever be faithful."

I felt my lips curl at that. _'Serves her right, indeed.'_

So Ino's relationship with Sasuke might not be the Romeo and Juliet fantasy she'd always dreamt about. Still, I had to be sure. Rumours were called rumours for a reason, after all. I groaned as Ino entered the lunch hall and the girls around me looked surprised.

"Do you know her?" Kunami asked.

I nodded. "A long time ago. She looks as idiotic as ever."

She grinned at me. "I knew there was a reason I liked you."

"Who's _that_?" I asked, pointing to a red haired girl standing at the entrance to the hall, looking murderous.

"Karin. Don't know her last name. Don't care. She's just another Sasuke fan girl. Probably fucks him though, given _her_ reputation as well."

If indeed Sasuke _was_ a player, it was going to make this so much easier for me.

X X X

~Sasuke's POV~

I ignored the squeals from an assortment of girls as I walked into the lunch hall, Naruto trotting along happily next to me. He was talking adamantly about Sakura as though they were the best of friends, while Kiba growled at him with every other word. Shikamaru and Shino remained silent, more than likely in an effort _not_ to piss off either Naruto or Kiba. They were both very aggressive in an argument.

I noticed Sakura after I got my food and sat down. She stood out in this crowd that was for sure. I frowned. She was sitting with those _losers_ that had egged my Porsche last week. I glanced over at the pinkette every now and then, trying to do so without drawing attention to the act. Naruto however, smirked at me slightly, as though he had just read my mind.

When Ino waltzed into the hall, I stopped my glances. She sat down next to me, her girlfriends taking up places next to her and across from us both. She seemed unusually happy today. Naruto fell silent at her arrival, but kept shooting hateful daggers at her. Kiba, who had always wanted to fuck Ino, shot those same daggers at me when she pecked my cheek.

"Sasuke-kun," she said happily, "you're not responding to me."

I sighed and let her kiss my mouth. Her hand snaked around and behind my head as she pressed into me, deepening the kiss for a moment before pulling away.

"Hmm," she touched her lips with her fingers, "much better."

She looked up and directly over at the table where Sakura was sitting.

'_So she'd done that deliberately.'_

I sighed. "Ino, if there's something on your mind, share with the rest of the class."

She smirked at me. "Aren't you surprised to see Sakura back?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Hn."

Ino mistook my blasé reaction and looked, if possible, even more smug. "She's going to regret coming back."

Naruto spun around on his seat. "And what exactly do you mean by that?"

She shrugged. "Just that she'll need to look over her shoulders as long as I'm around, and anyway, what do you care Naruto?"

"He still likes her," I said, making my best friend blush.

"Well, he's the only one," she said haughtily. "Stay out of my way _freak_, or you'll get what she's got coming to her."

I groaned softly as Naruto stood angrily. "What did you call me?"

"Naruto, sit _down_," she said, not taking his outbreak seriously. "You're making a scene."

"No I'm not," he said, his fists balling.

"Yes you are," I said mechanically.

Ino smiled at me and Naruto glared. "Fuck off _teme_," he snapped, "just because you have lousy taste in women!"

"What?" Ino jumped to her feet and I sighed.

'_Why me?'_

"Naruto," Shino said, in that calm, yet domineering voice of his, "and Ino. Sit _down_."

They both glared at each other, and Naruto flipped a finger at Shino.

"Bug off bug man," he said, but sat down anyway. "Teme, please tell your _girlfriend_, that if she does anything to Sakura, I will personally yank out that cold, ice _heart_ of hers and feed it to Kiba."

"Hey!" Kiba snarled. "I keep telling you, I'm not a _dog_!"

Shikamaru pulled Kiba down as he stood. "Stop being so troublesome."

I rubbed my temples painfully. _'I need to get away from the circus that is my life.'_

X X X

~Sakura's POV~

I followed Sasuke as the rest of the populous headed the other way, like the dutiful students they were. I had just come out of my Photography class and this opportunity was too good to pass up. He led me down several corridors and out into the sun. Uncertain, I kept to the shadows of the massive trees on this side of the campus. There was no-one else around for half a mile, or so it seemed.

Sasuke was heading directly for the car park. If he decided to leave in his car, I was going to be out of luck. But thankfully, a flash of red hair as a girl I couldn't recognise from this distance waved him over. Was this an example of Sasuke's cheating ways?

I looked around to make sure there was no-one else in the vicinity and darted in closer, weaving between parked cars. I _needed_ to know what was going on here. By the time I reached Sasuke's Porsche, I could hear the low moans that one normally only associated with pleasure. Okay so, I'm no voyeur. No part of me actually _wanted_ to peer into the windows, but pulling out my iphone, I decided at least to make this encounter memorable. I didn't dare chance using my digital camera for this, as all the photos on it right now would soon be downloaded without need for my consent. They were for my very first school related project. Any pictures I take of Sasuke banging girls that weren't Ino had to be released in a _timely_ fashion.

But how was I going to do this without being caught? It was too early to have Sasuke hating me. I slinked around, looking for the perfect angle as the girl Kunami had told me was called Karin let out an unrestrained moan, screaming Sasuke's name. But it was difficult and in the end, I moved away and decided to hope for better luck next time. After all, if he was fucking this girl, there had to be others, right? At least I now knew for sure that he was unfaithful.

I left feeling hopeful and ran into Kunami Amanara at my locker. She was looking at me strangely.

"Is it true you're going to this party at Naruto Uzumaki's on Saturday?" She asked.

I nodded my head.

'**Should've seen this coming.'**

'_I know.'_

I sighed. "If it makes you feel better, I'm not going there to _'fit in'_," I said, emphasising that last part.

"No, I didn't think you were. But you're a strange one Sakura. One moment you're bitching about Ino Yamanaka and hanging out with a strong anti-Uchiha group, then accepting an invitation to the Uchiha mansion. I can't figure you out."

I had accepted the invitation first, but whatever. I frowned at her, not sure how to respond. She wanted something from me, something _bad_, or she would've just written me off or come over here to start a fight. I decided to ask her outright.

"What do want?"

She cocked her head at me. "I want eyes in the mansion. A friend of mine is working on a legal case against Sasuke Uchiha from last year when he raped a girl he met at a party."

"Really?" I hadn't heard anything about that. Something that huge should've been in the papers.

"They're keeping it all on the down low," Kunami said, answering the question forming in my head. "The case is being handled very discreetly, but if they can find proof that Sasuke was in Tokyo that weekend the lawyer can get a warrant for their summer home, where it happened."

She seemed so sure that Sasuke had taken advantage of this girl, and I wondered if Kunami knew her personally. And another thought occurred to me.

"How would _that_ help?"

Kunami smiled evilly at me. "Security cameras."

"You're assuming they wouldn't have destroyed any evidence."

"You catch on quickly," she smirked, much like Sasuke would. "But there's no harm in searching the place, right? The Uchiha are rich and powerful, and they're confident of a win on this one. Without those tapes, Nami will lose the case."

I was right in assuming she knew the girl. But this bothered me. Why would Sasuke rape some girl when he was already so popular and coveted? I shivered. Was there a chance that he was some serial rapist? I already knew he wasn't faithful to Ino.

'**Shut it will you. Since when do we believe everything that's said to us?'**

'_Right.'_

Leave it to my inner to talk sense. But Kunami was staring at me expectantly.

"It sounds fishy to me," I admitted.

"I know, but I trust my friend. If she says he did it, then he did it. I don't expect you to believe me that he did this, but you want to know what happened; I can see it on your face. Will you help me?"

I growled inwardly. Was I defending Sasuke? I hated allegations that had no proof, finding malicious rumours to be sin-worthy. That was the reason I wanted to find out the truth about this before throwing him on the fire, right? It begged so many questions. And if Sasuke had a habit of raping women who didn't want him, then this would affect my plans to seduce him. Reluctantly, I nodded to Kunami.

"I'll see what I can find."

X X X

~Sasuke's POV~

It was Saturday night, _finally_. The guests were a half hour off and only a few last minutes decisions were needed before the party started. I had initially wanted Naruto to have this party here because his apartment, while large and inviting, was not fully equipped with a swimming pool. _Now_, I didn't care so much anymore.

Naruto arrived, arms laden with food and I saw Itachi off as my older brother had a date tonight and promised not to return while the party was still going. He smirked at me as he opened the door to his Lamborghini.

"Just fuck safely, will you? Last thing I need is dad pissing on me about some random girl looking to grab the family jewels after having her fun with yours."

I groaned. "Goodbye Itachi."

'_Brothers.'_

"Teme," Naruto scolded me as I re-entered the Uchiha mansion, "is your brother _still_ giving you a hard time?"

I sighed softly, not wanting to go there, and looked around. "Is everything ready?"

"Oh yes," Naruto said excitedly, seemingly forgetting that I had not answered him. His cheeky grin widened. "Things are going to go _very_ smooth tonight."

"Of course it will," I said evenly. "Because you'll never live it down if it doesn't."

He chuckled at me, but seeing the serious look on my face, stopped laughing. "Lighten up teme."

He moved away from me, returning to his preparations. I worked alongside him for awhile, then headed out the back and rechecked the chlorine levels in the pool. Then, knowing the guests would soon be arriving, I headed upstairs to my bedroom. I wasn't dressed. Naruto had invited Sakura to this, so I knew she was coming. I found myself wishing Ino had come down with a debilitating illness that would make it impossible for her to come around tonight.

'_I really need to get rid of her.'_

I sighed, showered quickly, and dressed in black pants and a light polo shirt. This wasn't exactly a black tie event, and most people I knew who were coming were dressing for a night club, not a high social event. Still, I knew Ino was going to take this far too seriously. Sakura… I wanted her to come in a dress. It would be so much easier just to slide in…

I sighed, double checked my appearance, and left the second storey of the Uchiha mansion. Naruto had turned on the music and it was reverberating through the mansion, but not so loud that I couldn't hear myself think. Shikamaru had set up the sound system, seeing as though he had more brain cells than Naruto could count, and the speakers were set up strategically. This way the volume didn't need to be so high as to shatter glass. There was a lot of glass in this place.

Ino came in ahead of an excited crowd, dressed in a wine coloured dress with white highlights, and I had to admit she looked incredibly sexy. She sashayed over to me and did a slight twirl to give me an eyeful. Her long blonde hair was back and out of her face, those blue eyes flashing dangerously at me. She knew I thought her hot.

"Sasuke-kun," she said. "Aren't you going to compliment me?"

I wracked my brain for something and Naruto sidled up next to me as the guests started pouring in. He pulled a face at her.

"Wow Ino, you actually look like a _woman_."

She pulled a face at him and he chuckled.

"I stand corrected," he said, and moved away from us.

"Sasuke, will you tell him to stop talking to me like that? I'm your girlfriend after all…"

She droned on, and I interrupted her by telling her she looked hot, earning myself a slutty kiss.

'_What the __hell__ am I doing with her?'_

"I'm going to get a drink," she said.

The last time I got a drink for her at a party, it turned out to be spiked. She had decided then and there to do it herself, to avoid getting drinks that were meant for _me_. She was extremely turned on by the fact that girls were always trying to bed me. Maybe she thought she had a leg up on the competition. I smirked at that, and then checked my watch. Sakura was late.

"She'll be here," Naruto said, coming back to me now that Ino was gone.

"I would've thought you wouldn't want me anywhere near her," I said.

He shrugged his shoulders and walked away, leaving me wondering. Just _what_ was going through his head? One of Naruto's friends that I rarely had contact with, her name was Temari Sabaku, she was behind the bar when I approached, and gave me a half hearted smile. She wasn't trying to crack onto me, as she was actually dating Shikamaru, but there was something deliberate in the smirk on her face. Like she had figured out the secrets of the universe and was teasing me to ask her what it was. She was a strange girl. She had originally met Shikamaru through Naruto and was zealous in her pursuit of the lazy man.

It was an hour later, when I'd had a few shots and joined Naruto at the bar when the last guest arrived.

I turned around as Naruto nudged me and then tugged on my shirt. She looked so beautiful. That pink hair was back and out of her face, except for some deliberately arranged bangs that both framed and complimented her face. She was dressed in a sleek black dress that was sexy but not slutty and her makeup was light – though she had black nail polish and silver and black accessories. My eyes took in every inch of her, and I licked my lips, feeling a slight twinge in my pants.

'_Kami she is so perfect.'_

Ino was out by the pool, so I took this opportunity to move toward Sakura without worrying about the blonde screaming at me. Naruto seemed to know what I was about to do and walked over to the glass doors that led to the pool, keeping an eye out. He had a thing for Sakura, it was true, but I wondered why he had been so accepting of the fact that I was so entranced by her. Had he spoken with her?

All other thoughts left my head as I reached Sakura and I gave her a genuine smile.

"You clean up nice," she said and I laughed.

The sound was strange to both of us. She smirked at me and I allowed my eyes to rake her over again.

"You look beautiful," I said and she blushed slightly.

We were talking for a few minutes before Naruto caught my eye and Sakura glanced at him warily.

"Excuse me," she said, before I could excuse myself from _her_.

Ino and Kiba were entering the main room; she had a champagne bottle in one hand, a half full glass in the other. She immediately noticed the pink haired guest. Ino growled and stalked over to Sakura, pushing people out of her way as she went. The fury on her face was strong and reminiscent of the way she looked when I forgot her birthday. I moved to stop her but Kiba stepped in my way. He smirked at me.

"Are you really going to choose a slut over your girlfriend?" He asked.

"Oh shut it dog boy," Naruto snapped, startling me. I hadn't known he was standing next to me.

"I said, what do you think you're doing here, _bitch_?"

Ino's voice carried over the guests and many people stopped what they were doing to stand on their tip toes and get a better look at what was going on. I didn't hear Sakura's reply, but whatever it was, it seemed only to anger Ino further. Temari swept past me and headed straight for Ino, but before she could get there, my girlfriend raised the glass in her hand and poured it over Sakura's head.

'_She seems to have a thing for theatrics.'_

X X X

~Sakura's POV~

I wasn't expecting this as the cold liquid ran down over me and not satisfied, Ino lifted the champagne bottle over my head as well. I growled deeply and her eyes widened. Suddenly she looked at me like I was a mass murderer. But before I could hit her, Temari Sabaku of all people, stalked up to Ino and face palmed her. Her hand was open, and she hit Ino along the jaw line. I knew from experience that hitting someone with a closed fist was both painful and dangerous. This was the right way to hit someone in the face.

I looked up at Temari. She looked livid as she surveyed Ino. The blonde on the floor was now unconscious.

"Oi!"

That strange, dog like guy was being held back by Naruto, his canine features contorted.

"Shut it!" Naruto managed to get a hold of him and started to drag him away.

"Quite the theatrics."

The voice belonged to Sasuke. I ran a hand over my black dress; it had cost me a bundle, and was now ruined. Not to mention my hair was _soaked_. Temari sighed, her anger subsiding.

"It's not too late for that little number," she said. "Sasuke?"

He nodded to her and thumbed toward the grand staircase that led to the second level. It was cornered off, but he was giving us permission to go up there. Temari accompanied me and I was surprised when Sasuke followed.

"There are some clothes in my brother's old girlfriend box that will fit you," he said.

Temari collected them from him and closed the bathroom door in his face as he smirked hopefully.

"Here," she said, folding the clothes up and placing them away from the large shower. "Give me your dress. Don't worry, I come over here every now and then with Shikamaru and I _know_ where the laundry is."

I undressed in front of her and she took my clothes. After she had left, I took a moment to appreciate the splendour of the bathroom. It was so large that my entire bedroom in my apartment could fit in here, _twice_. Shivering involuntarily, I searched a cupboard for a towel, stepped into the shower, and pulled the glass door closed behind me.

While Ino's outburst angered me, I realised that unwillingly, she had given me exactly what I wanted. I had access to the second level of the Uchiha mansion, and intended to use this opportunity.

'_As soon as I get clean that is.'_

Ten minutes later, I turned off the shower and realised suddenly that I wasn't alone. I knew he was there and, feigning innocence, emerged from the shower in just a towel. I hadn't expected him to be here, but he'd clearly followed me out of curiosity. His face and body obscured, I pretended not to notice him and started to dry blow my hair. When that was done, I removed the towel from my body. Those dark eyes were piercing through me I just _knew_ it. I turned toward where I had left the clean clothes that had been left for me, as promised and made to move past Sasuke. My innocent act went over nicely. My eyes widened, I felt myself blush (_that_ happened because of the expression on his face as his eyes raked my body) and let out a squeal so soft, and I barely heard it myself.

"Sasuke!"

He stopped me as I reached for my towel again and spun me around as I protested, pushing me lightly up against the smooth surface of this lavish bathroom. He was holding my wrists tightly, the look on his face lustful and decisive.

'**Score one for the naked girl.'**

But it worried me, after that conversation with Kunami Amanara. The white haired girl was so _sure_ Sasuke had raped her friend. I still hadn't decided what I believed, but he was making it rather _easy_ to wander around his mansion. If there was anything he was hiding, it would be on this second level, which every guest downstairs knew was out of bounds.

Sasuke stared into my eyes, his lips parted as he held me securely. I did my best to keep my face as concerned and embarrassed as possible. Really, it was not that difficult.

"Sakura," he murmured, before lowering his lips to mine.

He released his hold on my wrists and cupped my face, pressing against my naked form. I hesitated, trying to make him choose between getting rough with me and pulling away. He pulled away, looking into my eyes, his forehead on mine. That answered that question… I think. If he was a rapist, he would have screwed me by now, right? The lustful look in his eyes had not gone away however, and he licked his lips, clearly trying to decide what to do next. I decided to take the initiative.

"Why did you come in here?" I asked.

My innocent act was fast slipping away. He didn't look like he believed I was surprised to see him, and the fact that I suddenly sounded so _calm_ had to be stirring questions in his brain.

"I want you," he said simply and I smiled up at him.

Sasuke took this as an affirmative, and immediately returned to kissing me. This time however, he didn't cup my face. He slid his hands down to lift me up, forcing me to wrap my bare legs around his waist. His hands played with my breasts, rubbing my nipples roughly, eliciting a moan from me; he smirked into my mouth. Up against the wall, the only support I had was the damp wall, and had to wrap my arms around Sasuke's neck as he pulled me to lean into him. His left hand slipped between my legs as our kiss intensified, and he shoved a finger into my folds without warning. I bit his bottom lip to keep from screaming out loud, not expecting him to do this so soon. I was so wet down there that he didn't need to lather me up, but he kept at it, clearly trying to make me come again, and again – adding an extra digit each time.

I came four times in total, and all awhile, his mouth never left mine. My juices ran down onto the floor and soaked the front of his pants. And speaking of his pants, he was so swollen that I was surprised he hadn't thrusted into me yet. He seemed to be thinking along the same line and shifted me so I could lean back against the wall, only now breaking the intense kiss between us. He unzipped his pants and freed himself from the restraints.

I leant my forehead onto his, deciding to make him wait.

"Sasuke," I breathed, as he brushed his tip against my entrance. "Stop."

'**Okay, this is make or break it for this alleged rapist.'**

He was stunned, taking a moment to realise what I had said. How could this pinkette turn him on so much and then turn him away, right? It was all over his face. I waited to see what he would do, and a minute later, he grunted, let me down gently, and took a step away from me.

'**Fuck that was hard. Now let's jump him okay? We know he's not a rapist. What are you waiting for pinky?'**

'_I don't want to piss him off any more than I probably already have. If I push him away and then pull him back, how will that look?'_

'**That's why you're the real Sakura and I'm just a voice in your head. (Pokes tongue). Fine, but next time we fuck him, okay?'**

'_Agreed.'_

Hopefully, this scene could still replay itself.

Sasuke raked my body with his eyes for a moment before looking up and directly into my face. He wasn't pissed, right? The look on his face was more like regret. He had a hard on, and it wasn't getting the satisfaction it was promised. I looked down at his dick, and thought about that. Would it confuse him if I helped him get it down? I stepped toward him, making a mental note that I was still naked, but ignored this fact. I pressed a hand to his mouth as he started to say something.

"Let me help you with that," I said huskily.

I ran my hand over the warmth of his shaft and he closed his eyes. I knelt down and rubbed him gently as my mouth found his tip. He sighed deeply, twitching under my massage and I cupped him, helping to relieve the pressure. He gripped the back of my head, pushing me against him as I swallowed him whole. I pleasured him and made him groan and thrust into my mouth, but didn't go any further with him. Still, my night had turned out pretty good after all.

X X X

I told Kunami Amanara, come Monday morning, and as I ransacked my locker that I couldn't find anything in the Uchiha mansion. She was disappointed, but didn't push the matter. I could see the cogs in her head working however, unsure if she _really_ believed me. I didn't know what was going on with her friend, Nami, but I knew Sasuke was no rapist. I had pulled away from him, and even though he protested, and we were _very_ much alone, he didn't try to force me. He was more than just attracted to me; he had gotten hard, pressed up against my naked body so _easily_.

He could've easily raped me, but didn't even _try_. My mind was made up on that front, so Kunami left me alone. I continued to sit with her and her friends, but found myself glancing in Sasuke's direction every now and then. Kunami must've noticed, because she stopped including me in her little "group pow-wow" and I realised I had alienated the only person at this university that could've helped me with my revenge.

'_Revenge.'_

I had completely forgotten that I wanted to humiliate both Ino and Sasuke. Sasuke… He looked up at me across the lunch hall at the same time I glanced at him and we locked eyes for the first time since the party. And it begged another question for me: how _much_ did he like me? Ino leant in to speak to him and I pulled my eyes away. It bugged me. He had made me wet, giving me a series of orgasms in a relatively short amount of time, and didn't try to force me. Then he went back to Ino, who was clearly a circus freak in slutty clothes.

And yet I still wanted him to jump up, race over to me, and screw me, regardless of the consequences.

X X X

~Sasuke's POV~

That was it. I was sick and tired of Ino's _bitching_!

Sakura and I had not spoken since the night of Naruto's party, and it was now a week later. I found myself thinking of her every second of every day since then. Staring at Ino's angry face as I broke up with her was pissing me off. Okay, so I had never been faithful to her, and was just using her for sex, but she wasn't exactly the best person to give relationship advice, seeing as though _everywhere_ we went, I always paid and she always chose the restaurant.

"It's that Sakura _bitch_, isn't it? You're going to run off after that slut!"

She tried to slap me but I moved out of the way and this angered her even further.

"She's a fucking slut, Sasuke."

"It's over," I repeated myself. "Goodbye Ino."

I left her house without injuring myself and ignored her cussing and screaming. She wasn't going to let me get away with this, but I no longer cared. The anger was boiling inside of me now as I drove away. I drove for hours, not knowing or caring where I was going. I rolled the top down and let the night air attempt to calm me down. The ferocity of my reaction to Ino's latest rant about Sakura did not die away as I'd hoped. _Why_ had I taken so long to break up with her? Unlike Karin, Ino hadn't seemed to understand that I had no feelings for her. It had just been sex. Hot, amazing sex, but it was only physical. She had murmured that she loved me once, but not getting a response, had seemingly forgotten it.

'_Do all women cling like she does?' _I wondered.

It was disgusting. And every time I tried to think about _who_ I might have feelings for, the only person that popped into my head was Sakura Haruno.

'_Sakura.'_

Kami, she made me so hard. So why did I keep putting off speaking to her? If I could just fuck her, hold her, _love_ her… would that free me of these thoughts? Everything had gone so _crazy_ since the pinkette had returned, and a part of me wished she hadn't. But there was relief as well. It was strong, making me wonder if perhaps I had been stupid not to approach her since Saturday night, when her every touch, that strawberry _scent_ and the closeness of her naked body were making me hot.

I snapped my eyes open and swerved the Porsche out of the way of oncoming traffic.

'_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!'_

I needed to calm down. I needed to upgrade to a Lamborghini. I needed to _kill_ Ino. And more than anything, I _needed_ to see Sakura. I knew where she lived, and veered into another street dangerously, heading in the direction of the apartment the pinkette had been renting. I had not apologised for Ino to her and couldn't see myself doing it anyway, but it would be a good excuse to go see her. I scoffed at that.

'_I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I don't __need__ an excuse.'_

Too true, it was obvious that Sakura liked me, and I figured when she opened the door to see me, she wouldn't turn me away, no matter _what_ had happened with Ino. Ten minutes later, I was parking near Sakura's apartment building and walking up to the buzzer. She was in number fourteen, that's all I knew.

"Sakura?"

It was slow going, but she finally answered a minute later, and let me up into the apartment. I knocked though, knowing she was making me wait. Did she hate me now I wondered? She was wearing a night gown over lingerie and covering herself splendidly when she answered the door.

"Sasuke," she said evenly. "What brings you to my door at this time of night?"

"You know why I'm here," I said, stepping into the modest apartment and kicking the door closed. "For the same reason you let me into the building."

She smiled. "I suppose."

She let go of her gown, which she had been holding over herself without doing up and didn't protest as I grabbed a hold of the material and pulled her toward me. I didn't hesitate, kissing her with all the passion and force I could muster. Why had I waited this long to come back to her? That night in my bathroom, she had pulled away from me before I could fuck her properly, so perhaps I was just procrastinating, worried she would just do it all over again.

Sakura gripped my shirt and broke the kiss to lift it over my head. I decided to take that as a sign that she wasn't holding back this time. She didn't know that I had broken up with Ino, but I didn't bother telling her. That conversation could wait until morning. What mattered was right here, right now.

I removed her gown and snaked my hands around her to unclasp her bra. The sight of her delicious mounds brought a painful throbbing to my pants, but I ignored it, for now. I wanted to do this properly. She ran her hands down my bare chest, upon reaching my pants, unbuckled them, and pulled them down, along with my boxers. They pooled at my feet and I pushed them away, returning the favour by lowering her panties to the floor.

She kicked them away and then stepped closer to me, pressing her body against mine as our lips crashed together again. She tasted so sweet; succulent and warm, she invited me in, her tongue fighting mine as I gripped her ass cheeks. I spread her legs slightly, just rubbing myself against her entrance to tease her senses. She moaned into my mouth and I smirked into hers. She lifted herself to her tip toes to match my movement, practically screaming for the penetration. But I wouldn't give it to her yet, wanting to punish her for stopping me last time.

Okay, so I wasn't leaving this apartment without feeling her walls milk me, but a little retribution was in order.

I played with her left breast, squeezing the nipple as I used every ounce of will power I had not to thrust into her right now. She was making that difficult to accomplish, her vocal response to my ministrations helping me to rise to the occasion. I rolled my hips, eliciting a low growl from her.

Then I pulled away and looked down at Sakura. She was so hot, breathing heavily, her breasts heaving as her lidded eyes caused my erection to stiffen to its peak, and I smiled.

'_Oh, what the hell. I might as well not let it go to waste.'_

X X X

~Sakura's POV~

Sasuke ran a hand along my face, his erection drawing my attention. I grabbed his hand and led him over to my bed. It was queen sized, and more than large enough for what I had in mind. I let go of his hand and climbed backward, away from him, toward the pillows. He growled at me, like a wolf hunting its prey, moving toward me on all fours. He was so elegant, so _limber_, that he barely moved the bed as he made his way over to me.

I spread my legs as he came up to my face and immediately kissed me. He seemed to have a soft spot for kissing, no matter what part of my body he was massaging. His left hand played with my right breast, while the other lathered my opening. Again, just like one week ago, he was making me come successively before attempting to slide in. He was taking it slowly, which was driving me crazy.

I broke the kiss and hissed at him softly, making him smirk.

"Enough teasing Sasuke," I breathed heavily. "_Fuck_ me."

He groaned, burying his face in the nape of my neck as he pushed into me. He didn't go all the way in, just most of the way, and stilled himself, giving me a moment to adjust to his size. I thrust my hips up to meet his and felt the full length of his dick slide right in. He was well endowed, and the combination of my orgasm and the residual wetness made the penetration effortless. Too bad I wasn't a virgin.

I smirked at that, and then closed my eyes, letting him take over control. He was moving gently, slowly, and lovingly, and then as I groaned and bit his shoulder, he picked up the pace. My walls squeezed his member and milking it for all it was worth, I lost myself to the grunts and groans we both were making, the push as we thrusted our hips in time with each other. I screamed his name into his shoulder, holding him so tightly I was surprised to feel him breathing heavily against my breasts.

Sasuke gasped suddenly, and he twitched inside me. He was nearing the end of this ride, and I lifted his head to stare into his eyes, our foreheads touching. I wanted to stare into those obsidian orbs of his as he climaxed. I could feel my own sensations heightening and my body trembled in anticipation. I was right in that moment, holding and loving him, not looking away from him as we came together. It was such a perfect moment that nothing else mattered in my life. Nothing and no-one could or would make me feel this _good_.

I let out a cry, one that more than likely echoed off the walls and penetrated the walls around us. I didn't care if the neighbours complained, only that Sasuke Uchiha was in my bed, collapsed, sweaty, and spent, on top of me. He nibbled my neck, his warm breath making me sigh.

And as I fell asleep with him still inside me, I knew in that moment that I truly loved this man.

X X X

~Sasuke's POV~

The weeks passed and word had long since spread that I was no longer with Ino Yamanaka. The pinkette named Sakura Haruno had stolen my heart, and I had to make myself clear to Karin, and the long string of women I had been sleeping with that this was not like my relationship with Ino. I would not treat Sakura with disrespect. In theory, becoming faithful over night sounded like a chore, and I guess in a way it really is. But there was no-one else I wanted to sleep with, ever again.

But because Sakura was an orphan and her family had never been socially accepted in the high society, my father was not happy with the relationship. It took a lot of yelling and arguing but finally, a month after that elicit, first time with Sakura in her apartment, Fugaku Uchiha realised I wasn't budging on this one. I wasn't his direct heir, that title falling to Itachi, but my father had been expecting me to take a bride worthy of the Uchiha name anyway.

'_Bride.'_

I thought about that, staring out over the university campus and thinking about the last four weeks. Sakura had been behaving more peculiar than usual these last few days, and I had picked out the ring I wanted to give to her, so being the jerk I knew I was, I dug into her liaisons with that group of friends who had stopped talking to her when it became known she was my girlfriend. The white haired girl had told Temari that Sakura had only gone to the Uchiha mansion for Naruto's party to find proof I raped that girl, Nami Umanaru last year.

That case was ending, what with the lack of evidence, but I was worried that Sakura had, even for a moment, thought I would be capable of such a thing. I groaned and left the campus, driving away from the university and toward the only place I had been able to find sanctuary lately. Sakura had finished her classes for the day and I knew where she would be.

I used my key to get in this time and climbed the stairs to number fourteen. Sakura was sitting by the window, coffee in her hands and a deep, thoughtful smile on her face. Those gorgeous emerald eyes turned on me and I felt my resolve waver. There was only one thing to do: walk straight up to her and ask her if she had been looking for revenge when she returned to Konoha. But before I could utter a word, she stood up and warmed my heart with the happiness that was radiating off of her.

"Sasuke-kun," she said. "I'm pregnant."

X X X

~Sakura's POV~

I wasn't intending to tell him like that, to just blurt it out without warning. But the strange look on his face made me want to tell him, not to mention the fact that my unusual mood swings were starting to take over.

"Sasuke?"

He looked annoyed. He sighed.

"I'm sorry Sakura," he said, and I lost my smile.

"I love you," he said, and I walked over to him.

"Then why do you look like you want to murder me?" I asked.

"Kunami Amanara told Temari why you came to Naruto's party a month ago."

I sighed. "And you want to know if I really do love you?"

He nodded, holding his breath. I put my coffee down on a shelf and sighed deeply. Perhaps it was finally time to tell him.

"I love you Sasuke-kun, but I came to Konoha to humiliate you and Ino. I had it all planned out in my head. I was going to steal you away from Ino, and prove you were nothing but a cheating bastard."

He let out his breath and lowered his hand to my stomach, his expression now unreadable. But I knew what he was thinking. He was worried that things were going to be different now, what with my confession and condition. But honestly, I didn't want them to. I wanted to marry him, run my own photography studio, and bear his children. At least that last dream was starting. I waited patiently for his response, to find out if the first one would ever happen.

"You were looking to hurt me?" Sasuke asked, not looking up at me, and I felt a twinge in my heart.

Ignoring that feeling, I nodded my head. "Yes."

He scoffed slightly. "Well, it's backfired, hasn't it? Who's going to want to hire you, now that you're pregnant?"

I groaned, although my inner pacifist told me to behave myself.

"Well it's _yours_," I said, more softly than expected.

'_Damn that inner pacifist.'_

He nodded, lifted his face to look at me, and then moved in closer to me, his hand lifting to trail up my arm. "Yes, I know."

What was he doing?

'**Confusing the senses, idiot. Don't let your guard down.'**

I ignored the inner voice and closed my eyes as Sasuke lowered his mouth to kiss my jaw line. He traced my skin with his tongue, his left hand fell to my waist, and he pulled me closer. His mouth travelled south, ignorant that I was fully clothed, and before I knew it, he was on his knees. I opened my eyes to the gorgeous, gold diamond ring he was holding out to me.

"Marry me?"

I grinned. "I would love to Sasuke."

He placed the ring over my hand, stood, grabbed me roughly, and spun me around. I giggled into his mouth as we kissed and he pushed me up against the wall. We undressed each other, all awhile kissing and exploring each other's body. Sasuke grunted, turning me on with another session of his fingers expanding my inner walls. And with a swift, calculating move, he slid inside me once more.

X X X

**A/N: Yay!  
>Not bad considering I've been feeling so anti-Sasuke lately… It puts a serious dampener on my SasuSaku fics. *sighs* <strong>

**Anyway s****o, what did you think? Hope you like it! ^_^**


End file.
